Requiem of Shadow
by yunitha-san
Summary: En el maravilloso y pasifico reino de Hyrule vive un joven hyliano el cual no sabe que su vida esta apunto de cambiar... su destino no era llevar una vida tranquila y lo descubrio de una manera peculiar. "cuando porfin encuentro el amor y peinso que puedo ser feliz... me pasa esto, yo no pedi ser un guardian, solo quiero ser feliz" "yaoi"
1. Chapter 1

los personajes no son míos obviamente, ni el vídeo juego

todo es sin fines de lucro

espero les guste

* * *

Cap. 1

Mas allá de el reino de los Soras, del pico nevado y del desierto de Gerudo hay un reino pacífico llamado Hyrule ahí viven personas tranquilas y trabajadoras, que es gobernado por un amable rey que tenia dos hijos un varón y una pequeña, hacia ya bastante que la madre de ambos había muerto pero siempre cuido a sus hijos con amor y les enseño todo lo que debían saber, pero no todo era bueno mas al sur también hay un reino, el reino del Twilight el cual había sufrido una crisis muy fuerte el rey fue asesinado y la princesa estaba desaparecida, un tirano conocido como Zant se proclamo rey, este no se preocupaba de las necesidades del pueblo por lo cual estaba en una situación deprimente, no había dinero, ni cosechas, ni ganado, el reino no podía hacer nada puesto que el nuevo rey era un ser perverso y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, solo podían rezar a los dioses, el nuevo rey sediento de poder al ver Hyrule tan pacífico y prospero decidió conquistarlo, pero hasta ahora sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente no tomaría acciones militares, era muy listo como para provocar una guerra los ataques a Hyrule los atribuían a los bandidos, por lo cual ambos reinos estaban en relativa paz.

Era temprano en el reino de Hyrule apenas se levantaba el sol pero en el palacio real ya había gran revuelo. Ya que era el cumpleaños numero 16 de la princesa Zelda y tenia que salir todo a la perfección para la fiesta de la noche.

La princesa se encontraba en los jardines con su hermano el príncipe Sheik el heredero, que era 2 años mayor.

-deja de moverte te vas a caer- dijo un joven alto y apuesto de buen porte, espalda ancha y una musculatura bien definida para la edad que tenia, de cabellos rubios obscuros y ojos color vino.

-no me pasara nada- respondió la princesa una chica algo baja para su edad de cabellos rubios claros ojos azul cielo, y un cuerpo poco desarrollado aun esbelta y con porte orgulloso.

-no te quejes después si te ensucias- exclamo el mas alto

-exagerado- respondió mientras se iba

La princesa no se fue a su cuarto si no que salió por el pasadizo de las caballerizas hacia el pueblo para ir un poco mas allá donde había una pradera donde comenzaban a crecer las flores, le gustaba ese lugar por la paz que transmitía y sobre todo por que ahí sabia que nadie la molestaría. Caminaba un poco enojada no le gustaba mucho la idea de la fiesta ya que no era una cualquiera sino que era su fiesta de presentación y estaría siendo pretendida por muchos moscones que solo la cortejarían por ser la princesa de un reino prospero y hermoso no porque estén verdaderamente interesados en ella. En su andar miro una piedra y decidió patearla, pero esta al aterrizar cayo sobre la cabeza de un jabalí que estaba pastando cerca de ahí, este enojado por el golpe miro a la chica dispuesto a arremeter contra ella, mientas la chica miraba como el jabalí se acercaba dispuesto a golpearla, de pronto sintió como era alzada y llevada fuera de peligro, cuando se dio cuenta estaba sobre un caballo y su jinete maniobraba de tal manera que el jabalí salió huyendo.

Cuando hubo pasado el peligro la chica logro enfocar a su salvador y distinguió un chico de su edad, de ojos azules mas intensos que los suyos piel ligeramente acanelada, un poco mas alto que ella pero no sobrepasaría a su hermano estaba segura, su cabello era una mezcla de rubio cenizo y un castaño muy claro, y su cuerpo estaba bien formado nada ostentoso para la edad que aparentaba se podía decir que era apuesto.

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el chico

-si estoy bien, gracias por salvarme…-

-link, me llamo link- sonrió el chico – tu ¿como te llamas?

-soy Zelda- en ese momento el chico se sorprendió y se bajo del caballo

-lo lamento princesa no era mi intención… yo no debí- se intentaba excusar el chico

-no te preocupes – sonrió conciliadora - me salvaste muchas gracias-

-Epona hizo casi todo el trabajo- sonrió a la chica

-¿Epona?- cuestionó la princesa

- si ella es Epona – dijo señalando a la yegua que estaba con ellos

La yegua relincho en aprobación y se acercó a la chica inclinando su cabeza para ser acariciada en recompensa.

-parece que le agradas- comento el chico viendo como la princesa acariciaba al cuadrúpedo

-eso parece- en eso la princesa mira el horizonte y se da cuenta que esta anocheciendo- ¡oh no debí volver a casa hace mucho!, me van a matar si llego en la noche-dramatizaba la princesa

-si gusta Epona y yo la podemos llevar…- sugirió el hyliano

-de verdad-vio al chico asentir- ¡oh gracias!

Y así ambos subieron a la yegua y se encaminaron al castillo.

Mientras en el castillo el príncipe Sheik estaba como poseso buscando a su hermana ya había registrado el castillo y ni rastro de ella pero no se lo diría a su padre oh no eso seria suicidio y también perjudicaría el baile de hoy y por consecuente también las relaciones con países vecinos. Decidió buscar en los jardines una vez más y con el firme objetivo de encontrar a su hermana salió.

El joven hyliano y la princesa ya habían llegado amarraron a Epona a un árbol y se acercaron al castillo ya que el peli miel se aseguraría de que la princesa estuviera dentro del palacio entraron por el pasadizo que la chica había usado para salir, y salieron a los jardines.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido y pedir ayuda a los guardias para buscar a su hermana, la vio pero al instante alguien mas capto su atención, él podría jurar que ese era el ser mas hermoso que sus ojos hubieran admirado, su hermana le agradecía algo y el hacia una reverencia, se retiraría pero él debía saber quien era antes que fuera tarde, camino con pasos firmes y decididos hasta donde estaba los dos y cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia pudo ver claramente como la chica se asustaba y el chico se sorprendía. Quiso sonreír pero siguió con su seria expresión.

* * *

espero les haya gustado n_n


	2. Chapter 2

La princesa Zelda estaba aterrorizada o mas bien lo que le seguía, su hermano caminaba hacia ellos y no creía que estuviera muy feliz, oh claro que no y no podía dejar que link saliera mal, ya que era el único que no hizo nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el príncipe lo mas sereno que pudo

-hermano… yo estaba en el jardín de –una mirada de su hermano le dio a entender que la había estado buscando- me salí del castillo fui a un campo de flores… por accidente golpee a un jabalí y el me salvo y me trajo a casa- explico señalando a link

-te agradezco por haber ayudado a la princesa – dio una pequeña reverencia- me presento soy el príncipe Sheik- sonrió

-mu-mucho gusto - se inclino, sonrojado y es que no era para menos había escuchado sobre la belleza de los príncipes pero no espero que el príncipe fuera tan apuesto – mi nombre es link.

Ese chico era una belleza y ahora sabia su nombre esperaba no fuera la última vez que lo viera, él se encargaría de eso, pero antes debía arreglar algo.

-hermana deberías ir a prepararte para el baile - sugirió el chico

-claro, lo había olvidado – se despidió de su hermano – adiós link nos vemos mañana – hizo una reverencia y se fue.

- ¿se verán mañana? – pregunto interesado el futuro monarca mientras lo miraba

- ah! Si, la princesa me pidió que la llevara a un lugar – sonrojándose más por la mirada del mayor

-ya veo – sonrió habiendo encontrado ya otra oportunidad para verlo

-supongo que debo marcharme – dijo cohibido

- nos veremos después – respondió inclinándose tomando su mano para depositar un suave beso y sonreírle galante – buenas noches.

- buenas… noches – se inclino y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, se sentía en un sueño, el príncipe se habrá dado cuenta que él era un… no, no era posible ya que si se enteraban lo llevarían a la corte y ya no estaría con su abuelo y con su hermana no los podía dejar solos, estaba confundido, nunca se había sentido así con un hombre, en definitiva necesitaba despejarse y con ese sentimiento se fue al lago.

Dentro del palacio la fiesta de presentación iba de viento en popa

La princesa ya había hecho acto de presencia estaba hermosa con su vestido color rosa () todos la admiraban en el gran salón, pero ella solo podía contar los minutos para poder desaparecer de ahí, sentía que la miraban como si fuera un objeto listo para subastar, aunque muy alejada de la realidad no estaba.

Bailo con su hermano que llevaba un traje blanco con bordes y detalles en azul marino (el de kurogane), con su padre (no vale la pena describirlo, lo matare rápido y casi ni se menciona) y con varios caballeros y príncipes invitados, ah como deseaba que estuviera ahí su nuevo amigo, pero sabia que no era posible tenia el consuelo de poder verlo mañana. La fiesta siguió relativamente bien hasta pasada la media noche, cuando los invitados comenzaron a desaparecer y pedir sus carruajes, unos cuantos se quedarían de invitados, pero el resto ya se marchaba, así todos se fueron igualmente la princesa que llego a su habitación para poder dormir algo ya que temprano iría a ver a link y no quería llegar tarde, se durmió con ese pensamiento, mientras que en otra habitación de cierto chico ojirojo miraba el techo de su habitación mientras yacía recostado en su cama aun con su traje puesto, no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso chico que miro, se notaba que era de clase baja y no debería siquiera pensar en el, pero sin embargo ahí estaba como estúpido en su cama recordando su cara, su voz, sus ojos, cada gesto, cada reacción y su rosto mientas lo miraba con ese adorable sonrojo, definitivamente ese chico lo traía mal, y sabia que no debía ser así se repitió, pero al recordarlo de nuevo olvido todo lo demás, solo pensaba en el, que rápido se había obsesionado pensó pero poco le importaba ahora se ocuparía de dormir para interceptar a su hermana y acompañarla mañana, necesitaba verlo y conocerlo se dijo así mismo mientras se cambiaba el traje por un pijama sencillo de algodón negro y se tapaba para soñar con el hermoso chico de ojos azules.

Mientras tanto en una casa alejada del pueblo, estaba link pensando en todos los acontecimientos de ese día, ayudo a la princesa y conoció al chico mas apuesto que había visto en su vida, que era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe heredero del pueblo, soltó otro suspiro, no podía dormir, pero debía intentarlo ya que le había prometido a la princesa llevarla al lago Hylia a ver a los soras ya que ella jamás los había visto, no era un viaje largo, ni nada pero debían ir temprano para verlos, a los soras no les gusta mucho el contacto con los humanos, volvió a girar en su cama y miro a su abuelo en la otra cama, ellos compartían cuarto, ya que su hermana de 12 ya necesitaba su privacidad, no tenían problemas con compartir, su familia solo eran ellos, sus padres habían muerto hace ya 10 años en un incendio, desde entonces su abuelo los cuido y el debió crecer mas rápido para poder ayudarle, al enterarse de su condición de doncel no hizo mas que aterrarse, todos sabían que los donceles que nacían en la clase baja (eran pocos) eran llevados a vivir en la corte y él no podía darse el lujo de abandonar a su familia, no ahora, por eso guardaba tan celosamente su condición.

Decidió abandonar esos pensamientos, se giro una vez mas para mirar por la ventana se encogió un poco en si mismo, suspiro una ves mas y decidió que debería dormirse, mañana seria un día muy ajetreado, y necesitaría fuerzas, y así por fin se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tan en el templo de las diosas la gema de la trifuerza brillaba con intensidad y los guardianes del templo decidieron llamar al rey de inmediato ya que había llegado en tiempo.


End file.
